Game Overs
A list of every possible Game Over that can occur in Pocket Mirror. After getting a Game Over, the player must start over from the last place they saved. Not to be confused with Endings. Red Carpet * If you leave your pocket mirror behind after solving the marble room puzzle, a Game Over will be triggered. * Leaving your pocket mirror in the dark room to the right will trigger a Game Over. * Refusing to pluck out the sister's eye in the art gallery will result in Goldia getting her eye plucked out. * If you don't manage to escape the black fog in the art gallery, a Game Over will be triggered. * If you proceed without taking your pocket mirror back from the painting in the left room, a Game Over will be triggered. * If you choose to go to the right side and follow the ghost, Goldia will be killed. Egliette's Area * If the wrong answer is given at Egliette's special dinner party, Goldia will be executed by the shadow guests. * Failing to give the right answer to the Jack-in-the-Box three times will trigger a Game Over. One of the boxes will snap shut on you, killing you instantly. * Lying to the soldiers in the Red Mirror world about having seen Mrs. Fox will result in Goldia getting shot by the the soldiers when they find the two of them together. * If Goldia tells Queen Egliette that she is looking for limbs in the Purple Mirror world, Egliette will assist her in her quest, cutting off one of Goldia's own limbs. * If Goldia gets caught by the guards after Queen Egliette leaves her Throne Room, a Game Over will be triggered. Fleta's Area * If you fail to find a hiding place in time during the Hide-and-Seek game, Fleta will push Goldia down the stairs, killing her. * Answering incorrectly to the puzzle about the stolen wand will result in Goldia being hanged, triggering a Game Over. * Goldia being caught by the menacing plush toys in Fleta's attic will trigger a Game Over. * Goldia being caught by Lisette in the Mirror Maze after Fleta's ending will trigger a Game Over. Harpae's Area * If you choose to stay in the tea room after hearing the glass shattering noise, Goldia will fall asleep, triggering a Game Over. * If you disobey any of the sounds in the sound puzzle, shadow hands will appear from below and drag Goldia through the floor. * After the sound puzzle, Goldia can be killed by a mysterious shadow if she moves before she hears a door close completely. * In the room from which you got the sound puzzle, a photo and a wax record can be found. Afterwards the room will start to go red, and failing to escape the room in time will cause Goldia to faint and die. * Goldia getting caught by the dress in the bathroom will kill her. * The widow from the old legend can actually be found in the courtyard. She will ask Goldia for help to find her handkerchief, though Goldia assisting and succeeding in the quest will result in the widow drowning her. * Choosing the wrong guest as the suspect for the murder will result in Goldia getting killed. The French word "Debile" (lit. Stupid) in French can be seen next to her bloody dress. Lisette's Area * Failing to dodge the scissors in Fathoms after you pull the rope will trigger a Game Over. * If you don't press "Z" enough In Caged Delusion, after the curtain falls over Goldia, she will be caught by Lisette, which triggers a Game Over. * In the room where the Lisettes are lying in the glass coffins, you have to give the right answer to the puzzles, or else Goldia will be killed. * You'll get a Game Over if you don't retrieve your pocket mirror after using it in the glass coffin room before the room is completly shattered. * A Game Over will be triggered if you give Lisette your pocket mirror or anything other than the candy cane. * If Goldia chooses to protect herself in the Midnight Circus, her pocket mirror will break, and both Goldia and Lisette will shatter. * Being caught by Lisette in Sub Rosa will trigger a Game Over. * In Dull Glass, getting caught by any Lisette will trigger an instant death. Enjel's Area * In Purgatorium, there is a puzzle of doors you have to open in the right order. If you open the wrong door at the wrong time, the door will drop into nothingness and trigger a Game Over. * A large bloody version of Enjel will chase after Goldia, killing her if she is caught. * Meanwhile, various objects will fall from the sky and block your path. Touching any of the objects will result in a Game Over. * Getting caught by Enjel in the staircase chase will trigger the last possible Game Over in the game. Category:Gameplay Category:Browse